Tatsu Tatsu no Mi, Model: Bahamut
Introduction The Dragon Dragon no Mi, Model: Bahamut is a Mythical Zoan-type Devil Fruit that gives the user the ability to transform into a Dragon hybrid and a full Dragon at will, making the user Dragon Human.this particular devil fruit gives the user the ability to take the form of the powerful dragon species known as the Bahamut the king of dragons,taking perfect form from the size to the scales and even the eyes. The user gains razor sharp claws and incredibly sharp teeth to break through the toughest of metals, also gaining a very advanced set of senses, including a seventh sense known as the dragon sense. The user gains all the features a dragon possesses, such as large wings capable of swift flight, hard scales that are as strong as diamonds and different forms of vision. The user is able reach great heights and distances, as well as dispose of incredibly large forces with ease. In addition to these powers the hybrid and animal forms grant the user it also grants the user the ability to use'“dragon force”' which is an esoteric energy that only dragons can use and the ability to create golem-like dragons of various substances or shape existing substances into wanted shapes and purposes. They can grant the beings varying levels of independence (controlled, automatons/programmed, semi-independent) and existence (momentary to permanent) and delete the creature once they are done with them. Appearance Usage Strengths Weaknesses *Like Carnivorous Zoans, the user can be extremely predatory and bloodthirsty than others by nature if not kept under control, including with intense emotions. *May become excessively greedy/proud. *User will be extremely weak and tend to get sluggish/hibernate in cold temperatures *Without proper training the dragon force energy can have unpredictable outcomes from minor to catastrophic. *When creating the golem dragons, the user needs physical contact of various substances to activate this ability,the user needs to visualize what kind of golem dragon they need to create to make the best use of this ability and when the golem dragon is destroy it may take some time and stamina to rebuild them. *This Devil Fruit suffers from standard devil fruit weaknesses. Attacks Physical Attacks these are attacks that drake uses that are solely physical. Dragon Claws- drake can use his dragon claws to attack enemies. horn rush- drake uses his dragon horns to ram enemies. Strong Suited Dragon- drake can harded his dragon scales to be as hard as diamonds and steel combine creating an armor-like look to drake. High & Low Dragon- drake grabs an enemy fly's up in the air then slams them down so hard that they bounce back up in the air and then finish's with a dragon piston to slam them back into the ground. Dragon Blitz Striker - drake unleashed a barrage of rapid fire punches. Dragon Force Attacks These are special attacks that uses the dragon force energy either by it's self or by infusing it with outside sources. Dragon Piston-drake concentrate his dragon force into his arm for a powerful punch. Dragon Core- drake focus his dragon force into a sphere like ball and throws it at enemies. D-Pistol- drake fires small bullets made of dragon force energy from his hand Dragon Install- with this technique drake infuses his dragon force with physical objects for different effects. *'Empower'- any object infuse with dragon force will be enhance with great power *'rupture'- drake infuses an object with so much energy that the object will explode *'Exalted' - while in human form drake can infuse the dragon force energy into his self giving him a power-up boost Jet Wing Dragon- drake can use his dragon force energy as a jet propulsion for his wing giving him extra speed dragoon Kicker - drake concentrate his dragon force into his leg for a powerful kick attack. Dragon Vortex- drake uses his dragon force to creates a strong vortex made energy not only to deal damage but to surrounding him to act as a barrier. Weapon-Based Attacks these are attacks that drake uses that involves use a weapon. Dragon Spade Edge '- by infusing his dragon force into his sword drake can unleash a sword beam. *'Double Edge Spade- similar to spade edge but with a X-formation. Dragon Clover Crash-by infusing his dragon force into his hammer, drake can unleash a power full hammer attack Trivia External Links Category:Devil Fruit Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit Category:Tatsu model